This study will test associations between prior exposure to adult intimate partner violence (IPV) and inflammatory markers and processes that have been implicated in a variety of conditions associated with aging (e.g., cardiovascular diseases, cognitive decline). It is proposed that IPV can have long-standing consequences for inflammatory processes, particularly via the pathway of intrusive re-experiencing (e.g., recurrent, unwanted memories of prior stressful events, and physiological reactions to events reminders). Aim 1 is to establish the relationship between prior exposure to adult IPV and inflammatory markers and processes. Aim 2 is to examine how severity of IPV and severity of intrusive re-experiencing interactively contribute to inflammatory markers and processes. These aims will be examined in a cross-sectional study of two groups of healthy women who are newly postmenopausal; (1) women who are divorced/separated from violent marriages or heterosexual cohabiting relationships (n = 67), and (2) a comparison group of women divorced/separated from non-violent marriages/heterosexual cohabiting relationships (n = 33). The latter group will serve as a control for the stress of divorce/separation. Women will have blood drawn for assessment of basal concentrations of the acute-phase protein high-sensitivity C-reactive protein and the proinflammatory cytokine interleukin-6. lnterleukin-6 production by peripheral blood mononuclear cells in response to in vitro immunological challenge will also be assessed. All women will be interviewed to assess history of victimization, including IPV, and posttraumatic stress symptoms including intrusive re-experiencing. Recent research reveals that older adults' health status is associated with potentially traumatic events experienced decades earlier in adulthood. IPV is endorsed by 25% of adult women in the United States, is a risk factor for posttraumatic stress disorder, and has been associated with prevalence of chronic diseases in several cross-sectional studies. If the proposed hypotheses are supported, they will suggest a plausible basis for linkages among IPV, posttraumatic stress symptoms, and inflammatory conditions associated with aging. One long-term implication would be that evidence-based behavioral interventions that effectively treat posttraumatic stress disorder may also reduce this disorder's contribution to women's risk for developing conditions associated with aging. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]